goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremy Herrera
Jeremy Herrera '''(known as '''JeremyH1 on GoAnimate as of now) is an autistic multiracial celebrity who became a user on GoAnimate since July 23rd, 2013. Gender: Male Date of Birth/Born: January 16th, 1994 Age: 22 Gender: Male Nationality: American Voice: Himself (Since he wants to be an actor and voice over artist), text to speech unknown. Religion: Open Minded Non-denominational Spiritual Christian with diversity of Abrahamic and Non-Abrahamic Friends, and strongly supports the LGBT Community Ethnicity: Multiracial (On his mother's side: German, Dutch, English, Irish, Scottish, Welsh, Cornish, Cherokee Native American, and Ashkenazi Jewish) (And on his father's side: Mexican Mezitizo of Spaniard and Aztec Native American admixture, Arabic through Benavides, Regular Spaniard through Gonzales, Yaqui Native American, and Sepharadi Jewish). Zodiac Sign: Capricorn Chinese Calander: Year of the Rooster Oriental: Hetero but strongly supports the LGBT Community. Height: 5'7 Politics: None Relatives: Mr. Herrera (dad, voiced by Diesel), Mrs. Herrera (mom, voiced by Julie), Jeffrey (middle brother, voiced by Paul but will soon provide voice overs from his regular voice), Joshua (oldest brother,.voiced by Zack, but maybe soon provide voice overs from his regular voice), Street Sharks (his guardians/personal assistants/distant cousins), Bends (his technological handy man). Likes: His friends, his family, his allies, and his favorite users; being with his personal assistants/guardians/, the Street Sharks (Ripster was his preschool teacher, now his Aid, and Lawyer; Slammu being his fitness trainer, Streex being his fashionable designer, and Jab being his safety invetor. Bends being his technological person); being comforted, Sharks, Reptiles, and many more Animals; Good Kaijus (like Godzilla, Zilla Jr, Gamera, etc.), morality, Acting, Voice Overs, Method Acting, Narration,Theatre, William Shakespeare, Auditions/Auditioning, Casting, being creative and ambitious, learning to write stories (whether book or script), maybe learn to produce/direct, Exercising, Working Out, Building Muscle, Karate and Martial Arts, Fitness, Swimming, Diving, Healthy Life, Organic, Non-GMO (Food that has no Genetically Modified Organisms), Donating to Legit Charities and Good Will, Nostalgia Memories, being hyper, having good memories in the past, Vegetarianism, GoAnimate, YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, God, Jesus, Holy Spirit, Holy Scriptures of the Abrahamic Religions, Heaven, Angels, Prophets of the Abrahamic Religions, Second Chances from God; LGBT Community, Furry Fandom and Scalies, The Rocky Horror Picture and The Rocky Horror Show stage show, The Brady Bunch, diversity, multiculturalism, genoristity, some education, History, Musicals, Les Miserables, Music, all music (except some he doesn't care for or dislikes which alot to list of like, tolerate, don't care and dislike but does tolerate those who like them) including bands and artists: Queen (His number 1 favorite band), Journey (his second favorite band); Freddie Mercury, Michael Jackson, Steve Perry, Enya, Adam Lambert, Michael Bolton, Barry Manilow, Prince, (has alot of favorite singers to list); being an entertainer and performer, flamboyantism, showmanship, Mike Chang and his After Burn Effect Exercises, My Little Pony: Friend is Magic, his favorite comedians are: PeeWee Herman/Paul Reubens, Jack Black, John Leguizamo, Robin Williams (RIP), etc.; his favorite actors, Good, Open Mindsome, Peace, Open Mindsome People; Philantrophy, Legitable Charities, being a faithful worker for Kroger, The Hub, Hasbro, DHX Media/DIC Entertainment,Pokemon (when its Season 1-Season 5/Kanto and Johto but little bit of Hoenn), Digimon (he loves Guilmon, Wargreymon, and Exveemon), Animation (Cartoon, Anime, CGI, Stop Motion, etc. whatever animation format it is), especially from all studios; Street Sharks, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Kung Fu Dino Posse, Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan, some video games in his spare time (but if question about his favorite games, they are: Rareware-Nintendo Era (though Viva Pinata is okay and Perfect Dark Zero for its soundtrack maybe), Mario, Zelda, Donkey Kong, Animal Crossing, Sonic The Hedgehog, Sly Cooper, Jak & Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, and some that he likes that's alot to list), Transformers, Autobots, Dinosaucers, Extreme Dinosaurs, Animal Plushies, Texas, Dragons, other shows he grew up with as a kid (like Mickey Mouse, Winnie The Pooh, Dragon Tales, Winnie The Pooh, Thomas The Tank Engine, Kenny The Shark, Looney Tunes, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye, PeeWee's Playhouse, etc.), partying, being a hero, shapeshfiting with his human form and shark form, Peace, exploring the world (sometimes but only to survive), learning bravery and courage. Dislikes: Being bullied (especially by Sallie and cyberbullies), evil, closemindsome, fanatical, sarcasm, immorality, homophobical, racism, lying, bigotry, hatred people and bullies; missing out on social time, movies that portray animals and certain people negative stereotypingly, some kid shows he considers worst (like Johnny Test, Bubsy Pilot, some others); some music he doesn't care for or dislikes but does tolerate those who likes them, for instance, AC/DC (his number 1 most least favorite band); animal culling, shark fin soup, bad memories of the past, diseases, bad bacteria, and viruses (such as salmonella, cancers, ebola, AIDS/HIV, bubonic plague, etc.), Pollution, GMO (Genetically Modified Organisms) Politics (he doesn't really care for them), being shy at times, false exercises that cheats,mood swings, sometimes scared, being distracted, being alone too long (especially when depressed), feeling and being insecured, being kidnapped by Seavites and Piradigm (formerly since as a kid but since at 8 years old, he became braver and fought back at them), thinking superstition is real (even if he is a Christian), alcohol, bad drugs, tobacco, Megatron and all Decipitcons, Evil Raptors (such as Bad Rap, Haxx, and Spittor from Extreme Dinosaurs), Ghengis Rex and the Tyrannos, Dr. Piradigm, Seavites, Satan, Hell, being burned out and stressed out/under pressured (but the Under Pressure Song is a great song, so it was just a pun), Zionism, segragation, 7 Deadly Sins, being homesick for too long, being a bachelor (until he finds a promising wife and have two kids). Category:DiC fans Category:Heroes Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:1994 Births Category:Good Users Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:Gamers Category:Awesome Users Category:The Best Users Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:People who act like Autobots Category:Anti-Decepticons Category:Secret Agent Category:Humans Category:Non Humans Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Actor Category:Comedian-Action Actor Category:My little pony fans Category:Transformers Fan Category:Unhuman Species Category:Shapeshifters Category:Celebrities Category:Entertainers Category:Bronies Category:People who respects opinions Category:Neither Memy or Baxter fan Category:Queen Fans Category:Animal Lovers Category:Christians Category:Multiracials Category:Animation Fans Category:Voice Artists Category:Disney fans Category:People with Autism Category:Furries Category:Furries lovers Category:LGBT Supporters Category:Nintendo Fans Category:Skylanders Fans Category:James Bond Fans Category:Action fans Category:Dreamworks Fans Category:Western Animation Fans Category:Cartoon fans Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:Fitness Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Fans Category:Google + Users Category:Users who have lots of Friends on Google + Category:GoAnimate Users with Facebook Category:GoAnimate Users with Twitter Category:The Rocky Horror Picture Show Fans Category:DC03's Goodies Category:Born again Christians